Want. But Cant Have
by Ayla1
Summary: Tai loves Sora... but Since she is going out with Matt, Will her ever tell her? Please R+R... it is a taiora...


.:{Disclaimer}:.  
I dont own any of the digimon characters or ne thing that involves them..  
im just here to write story for me n other people...  
Also.. my FIRST attempt to write a taiora...  
  
  
.:{Want, But Can't Have}:.  
  
"Oh... If only..." The brown haired 15 year old says. He's seen them together.  
They way they can finish each other's sentences... Read each other's minds...  
Oh how he wished he could be like that. Sora Takenouchi. The sound of her name   
jus makes his knees weaken. It's as if heaven was calling to him. Her auburn   
hair is like a flame that he would willingly die in. Sora. Oh how he wished he  
could be with her. It was all he, Taichi Kamiya could ever dream of.  
  
"Tai! Phone!" Kari shouted.   
His thoughts were broken as he went and picked up the phone. It was Sora.   
"Hey Tai! Whats up?" Sora's cheerful voice came out of the reciever.   
"Oh nothing much as usual..." Tai said, half thinking, half asleep.   
"Oh. I see... Wanna Meet me, Matt and TK At the ice cream store?"   
"Um... Sure... I guess."   
"Ok! See you there in 15!"   
Then the phone clicked dead.  
Tai put the phone back down and headed to his room.   
"What did Sora want?" Kari asked.   
"Oh, I don't know. She wanted to meet me, Matt and TK."   
"TK?" Kari asked, surprised.   
"Yea. TK. Hey... Since your out with him... Why don't you come along too?" Tai   
asked his Love struck sister.   
"YAY! OK! Be back Before you say Takeru Takaishi!" The she ran to her room.   
He resumed walking and got dressed in some casual clothing. Then he left the house with Kari.  
  
Ice Cream Store  
"Hey Tai! Oh My Gosh! Hi Kari!!!" Sora said, obviously surprised.   
"Hi Sora. Wheres TK?"   
"Oh. He's here. Just go sit and wait for him."   
"OKAY!!!" Kari quickly sat down.   
Tai sighed.   
"What's wrong Tai? Is everything OK?" Sora asked, worried.  
"Oh... Just the same old stuff... being depressed about this girl I like." Tai said.   
"Where's Matt, Sora?" Tai asked, seeing that they wern't holding hands or being together,   
hoping that they broke up.   
"Oh. He can't make it. He has practise." Sora mumbled, with her head down.   
"Oh. I see." Tai could just kill Matt now.   
He leaving Sora here for his band. His fists clenched, but he thought   
better and relesed his grip. The four all ordered a sunday and headed out.   
They chatted about what's going on in their life, how thing's are going, and if   
everything's ok. Tai jus spoke when he had to. He didn't want any part in this  
conversation.   
"Hey guys, i'm not all that good today. So i'll see you all later. OK?" Tai said in the   
middle of the conversation.   
"Um, sure... I guess." Sora was once again worried.   
"See Ya later then." Tai said while walking away.   
"I'm worried about him Kari." Sora quickly said.   
"Yea... He's depressed about this girl he likes..."  
  
'Why didn't I jus tell her?!?!'Tai thought, angry about his actions earlier. 'If I   
told her, then at least I can get this off my chest!' Tai sighed.   
"I guess She'll never know.." Tai said to nothing but air.   
"Who know about what?" The blond haired boy said.   
It was Matt. 'Oh how I wish I could kill him. Then I could be with Sora.   
But then Sora would be sad.'   
"Hello? Anybody there?" Matt said, waving his hand in front of his face.   
"Yea Yea... It's nothing... I just feel like being alone for now.Can you do that?"   
"Um, Sure Tai. Are you sure it's nothing?"   
"Yea. I'm sure."   
Matt slowly walked away. He once again resumed walking back to him house.  
  
By the time he got back home, it was already dinner time.   
"Tai! Come eat!" Kari quickly shouted.   
"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Tai whispered.   
He then entered his room. He had to tell her. He knows it. But he can't.   
Or at least not without hurting her. Or making her choose between him and Matt.   
Which he would like. But it would be hard for her. So he rather see her with Matt   
then make her choose. He debated about this over and over again in his head. He   
finally got the courage to call her up.   
"Hello! Takenouchi residence! Sora spaking!"   
"Hello? Sora?" Tai said.   
"Oh! Hi Tai! What's up? What's the matter?" Sora voice suddenly became serious.   
"Um... Well... I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't want this to sound ridiculous but..." Tai paused. 'How will I tell her?'  
"But what?"  
"... I love you Sora! I always have! It's pure hell for me to see you and Matt together!  
I can't stand it anymore! I had to tell you! I'm Sorry!" Tai hung up the phone.  
Sora was left standing there, all the color from her face jus drained out of her.  
She broke down and cried.  
After what he told Sora he knew it was painful for her. He wished that he could go  
and wipe the tears off her sweet, smooth face. It was jus too painful. He jus stood there  
and cried.  
  
The next couple of days went by and not a single word from Sora. He haven't seen Matt and Sora  
lately. He was starting to get worried. He phoned up everyone and asked if they have seen them.  
He asked Sora's mom if he knows where she is. Everyone was clueless. He ran all over town   
looking go her. He finally decied to go home and start planning out something that would at least  
have a small chance of finding Sora. After he got home, a huge thunderstorm came. Tai just hoped   
that Sora would find some shelter in that horrible storm. He quickly started on a basic idea and  
started to build on it. In the middle of the plan, the phone started to ring.  
He quickly ran to the phone.  
"Sora?!?!"  
"Hi Tai..."  
"Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!!! Everyone's worried!"  
"They all knew where i was going..."  
"What do you mean??"  
"I told them not to tell you where I am. I told them I needed time for myself..."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yea... I got a few scratches here and there... but other than that, I'm fine."  
"Tell me where you are and i'll come get you."  
"No... It's alright... Just go open your door..." Those were the last words.  
Tai quicky ran to the door and opened it to see a rain drenched Sora.  
"Sora! Quickly come in!!! You might get a cold!" Tai motioned for her to come in.  
He ran to his room to quickly get a change of clothes, a towel and a warm blanket for her.  
She whispered her thanks and walked to his room to dry up.   
  
After about 10 minutes, Sora came out. According to Tai, she still looked as beautiful as ever.  
Sora sat down on the couch and waved her hand at Tai and told him to sit. He obeyed with out  
questioning.   
"Tai... I..."  
"You love Matt... Don't you?"  
"Tai... If I loved Matt, would I even be here right now?"   
"I dunno... would you?"  
"I wouldn't...I love..."  
"You needent say no more"  
Then they embraced in a kiss which seemed to last an eternity.  
  
  
  
Yay!!! Finally done!!!  
Hope you people liked it...  
I wouldn't have put out the ending...   
But since my friend and fellow author babyflare jus loves them so much...  
I had to...  
This is basically dedicated for her anyways...  
so yea...  
Please R + R  
(=^_^=) 


End file.
